Mr Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision
by Princess dogooder
Summary: When America Tennyson, wife of the man that made the bomb the killed Trudy comes to Monk and asks him to donate his kidney to her nine year old daughter Lark Monk is caught up in a whirlwind of emotions and is unusure what to do.
1. America

Disclaimer: I own America and I own Lark. The rest of them I don't own**

* * *

******

The

night would have been the perfect setting for horror films. Thunder cracked like a baseball bat making contact with a baseball. Lightening flashed like a camera. It was the kind of night that made Adrian Monk feel like he was going to crawl out of his skin. He hated thunder. He hated lightening. It was different when Trudy was alive. She was always able to settle him down. She was always able to make him laugh and distract him from whatever it was that had been bothering him.  
Without her, there was no way to diminish or ease the anxiety. Just as he was going to go get his vacuum and clean (cleaning always made him feel better) an intense know at the door was heard.  
For just one moment Adrian allowed himself to dream. He allowed himself to dream that the person on the other end of the door was Trudy. He knew it would be impossible. That's why he only allowed himself one minute of dreaming. He opened the door when he came to his senses.  
Standing outside his door was a woman. She was in her late 20's to mid 30's he guess and probably 5 foot 3 or 5 foot 4. She was soaked to the skin.

"Are you alright ma'am," he asked her

"You must be Adrian Monk," she said

"Yes and you must be freezing! Come inside. I don't want you to catch your death"  
She smiled gratefully at him. She stepped inside.

"Mr. Monk, my name is-"

"Never mind that right now," he said, "get in a hot shower. I will dry your clothes for you and get you a robe you can wear until they dry. We can talk as soon as you get out of the shower."  
After she had gotten out of the shower, dried off and was comfortably sitting on the couch in a warm robe and two blankets he had gotten for her, he motioned for her to begin.

"Do you want anything," he asked referring to food or drink.  
This lady did want something but it had absolutely nothing to do with food or drink. It was much deeper then that.

"Maybe later," she told him, "Right now I just need to talk. My name is America Tennyson and I have a 9-year-old daughter named Lark."  
At the name Tennyson Monk stiffened.

"Tennyson… any chance you're related to Warrick"  
America sighed.

"Warrick is my husband," she said, "and I am very disapproving of what he did. It was wrong in every sense of the word wrong and than some. Our daughter, Lark is nine years old and since the time she was five she had been suffering from kidney failure"  
In spite himself feelings of empathy bubbled to the surface.

"So you must have been desperate huh?"

"In a word," America said, "yes. Lark's kidneys have failed so badly she needs a kidney transplant. My doctor gave me a list-"

"Why can't your husband or you donate your kidney," Monk asked

"I'm not a match and Warrick had suffered from kidney failure before so it would be impossible for him to donate"

"Oh," Monk said, "I understand. That must have been a desperate situation"  
"My doctor has given me a list of all the people that he knows who happens to be a match. I know he broke the HIPPA law but desperate times call for desperate measures."  
Monk nodded. He wouldn't peruse this one. He knew what desperate was.

"Yes," he said understandingly

"You happen to be on the list," America said, "and you have 8 out of 8 markers. They know from previous tests."  
Adrian remembered being tested when his older brother Ambrose developed kidney failure. He was not a match for Ambrose but eventually Ambrose did get the transplant he needed. Now, GOD KNOWS HOW LONG later he was sitting in his own apartment being asked to donate his kidney to a girl who 1) he didn't know from a hole in the wall and 2) was the daughter of the man that made the bomb that killed Trudy. This woman **had to be **crazy or desperate. Knowing the situation, Adrian could understand the desperation. He could even forgive what Warrick did. Adrian however was being asked to go above and beyond forgiving the man that killed Trudy. He was being asked to go through a surgical procedure to save the life of a child. He loved children ever since Tommy but this was ridiculous. He had every right to say "absolutely not". For some reason he couldn't find the voice to say it though. Suddenly what he had said time and time again by route memory began to make sense.  
Trudy once remarked in one of her articles, "Just because you **can **do something doesn't mean it's easy to do". At the time Adrian hadn't understood that. He was always a very literal thinker and he hadn't gotten the deeper meaning behind it. Trudy explained it. She told him to picture someone going through a tough time. She pointed out that from her observation, people either can't handle stress very well. You may be talking to them but it's like they don't hear you. They could acknowledge you and what you're saying but their mind is a trillion miles away.  
After she pointed that out he was always very careful to be sensitive towards people when they were going through a tough time. He didn't always succeed at doing so, but he always did his best to do so. He could also remember one time she dared him to do whatever it was that he was doing that day in charades. He could act it out, but not actually verbalize it. When he asked her why she explained she was doing an article on non verbal communication. Several people got in on the experiment and it was interesting to see how it turned out. Some of it was successful, other parts much less so. It was funny at times and serious at other times.  
That brought him back to the fact that Trudy was gone. It brought him back to the fact that the wife of the man that made the bomb that killed her was sitting right here asking him to donate his kidney for the daughter of the man that made the bomb that killed Trudy.

"Listen Mrs. Tennyson I have to take some time to think about this. You have to understand this is a very difficult situation for me to be in right now. I understand your desperation and I understand why what happened, happened but I can't answer you right now with a fair decision. Do you have a phone number I can reach you at?"  
America nodded and wrote down her number.

"I will get back to you in two days," Monk told her

"Thank you"  
Monk nodded, called her a cab and gave her, her now dry clothes and wished her goodbye as she left. After she left he sank down to the couch his head in his hands. His mind was spinning. He didn't know what he should do. He looked at the clock. It was midnight. He knew that he needed to do something. He needed to talk with someone. Natalie had an annoying habit of leaving her phone off the hook at night. He didn't get it. Sometimes he had to call her. His needs were more important. Couldn't she see that? It didn't matter right now anyway. He needed to talk to someone. So he picked up the phone and he began to dial his friend's number with a shaking hand and heart

**Next on Mr. Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision**

_It was 12:30 when the phone rang. Leland picked it up._

"_STOTTLEMYER here," he said_

"_Leland? Did I wake you?"_

"_What time is it, Monk," Leland said rubbing his eyes._

"_12:30?"_

"_Then yes," he said dryly, "I think you woke me"_


	2. Sorting It Out

Disclaimer: Angela and Zachary are mine. They are taken from Baby Mama teenage drama. This is a partal followup though obviously it's not a sequal exactly because TRUDY'S NOT THERE. Trust me later this will all come together_

* * *

___

It was 12:30 when the phone rang. Leland picked it up.

"_STOTTLEMYER here," he said_

"_Leland? Did I wake you?"_

"_What time is it, Monk," Leland said rubbing his eyes._

"_12:30?"_

"_Then yes," he said dryly, "I think you woke me" _  
"I'm sorry Leland," Monk said, "I just have a real problem"

"Let me guess," Leland replied, "Your socks don't match? There's dust on your table? You-"

"I've been asked to donate my kidney to the daughter of the man that made the bomb the killed Trudy," Monk interrupted Leland's bantering.  
All of a sudden Leland's teasing stopped. He realized that Monk had a very serious problem.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Leland promised. He jumped up and got dressed.

"Leland," Karen asked sleepily

"Its okay honey," Leland said, "I need to go now. One of my friends is having a really bad problem."

"Let me guess," Karen said, "His name rhythms with funk?"  
Leland nodded.

"Socks don't match or dust on the floor?"  
Leland shook his head and explained the situation.

"I'm sorry," Karen's voice grew somber, "I didn't know"  
Leland sighed.

"Neither did I," he said, "I don't hold that against you"

"If you told me I had a beautiful body I just might hold it against you," she said flirting.  
Normally that would have turned him on but he couldn't lose focus.

"I love you," he told her as he kissed her goodbye.

He took route 110. Monk would love that. 10 is his favorite number. He couldn't help but feel angry. Who did this woman think she is? Moreover, who did Warrick think he is? To ask a man to do something like that was distasteful at best. The man who made the bomb that killed Trudy really didn't have any rights to expect that of him. His wife didn't have the right to expect that either. Leland and Karen had 3 children. Max was the youngest. He was four years old. He was full of energy and life. Nothing could knock him down. Nothing could keep him down. Of course it took him 10 times longer to do something than it would take an adult but that is to be expected. Jarred was his oldest boy and he was 8 years old. His daughter, Jennifer, who was 12 was kidnapped. Karen still insisted their daughter was alive. Leland wasn't so confident.  
Leland got to Monk's apartment in 10 minutes. Monk was vacuuming.

"Hey Monk," Leland said, "I'm here buddy"  
Monk turned off the vacuum.

"GOD Leland what am I supposed to do"

"Listen Monk, you don't owe them anything"

"I know but…"  
Leland gently put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You're considering it, aren't you?"  
Monk began to pace around.

"Not for Warrick's sake obviously," Monk said, "I mean that bastard can burn in hell… but Leland this little girl is only nine years old. I keep thinking to myself Trudy would have done it. Trudy wouldn't let an innocent child be punished because her father is a BASTARD. I… actually can understand that desperation too."  
Leland put a hand on his friend's shoulder again.

"On the other hand," Monk continued, "I am terrified of needle. How can I get through a surgical procedure?"

"Exactly," Leland said, "Plus you'd be unbalanced"

"Unbalanced?"

"You'd only have one kidney."  
Leland knew he was guilty of trying to turn Monk in the other direction. He would acknowledge that if he was asked. Monk was his best friend. He didn't want his friend suffering. It wasn't just the surgery factor. It was the fact that he would be doing it for the daughter of the man that was involved in killing Trudy.

"But Trudy would have done it," Monk said, "and I know what it's like to be desperate."  
_You wouldn't know half of that if it wasn't for that son of a bitch. _

"But on the other hand what if I get sick from getting a shot"  
Normally Leland would have said that's impossible and but right now he needed to protect his friend even if it meant scaring him.

"That would be horrible," he said

"But Trudy would do it," Monk pointed out for the 12th time.  
Leland knew his friend wasn't just being obnoxious. He was really having a tough time with this decision.

"Look, take her out of the picture for a second."

"How can I do that," Monk asked, "She's the reason there **is **a picture?"

"I know," Leland said, "but just for a moment pretend that she's not in the picture. What would you do?"

"I don't know," Monk admitted, "I can't get past the fact that her husband was involved in killing my wife. I can't stop being angry about the fact that happened. There's a huge part of me that says, 'don't do it!' There is another part of me that keeps saying, 'Trudy would do it'."  
He trailed off.

"Go on," Leland said gently.

"Then there's a part of me that allows myself to fantasize. I dream that if I do it that she'll come back to me"  
Leland smiled sadly. There was nobody who wanted that more then him with the exception of Monk.

"Before I say anything more," Monk said, "I want you to know I really do appreciate your friendship and the way that you're always there for me"  
Leland started to tear up but quickly pulled himself together.

"Well," he said, "I know you'd have done the same thing for me"  
Monk nodded but he wasn't sure of that himself.

"Look Monk I know this is a rather **hard **decision. I want to tell you **not** to do it. I want to tell you that you don't owe them anything."

"But Trudy would do it"

"Monk… do you remember the one time you almost got mad at her"  
Monk shook his head.

"I never would have done it. I felt sick that I had even considered doing it"

"Still, you didn't think she was wrong when she got mad at you"

"No because she was right"

"You see what I'm saying?"  
Leland was just spitballing. He was hoping Monk would fill in the blanks.

"Um… so not everything is all cut and dry"

"Right. You don't have to do something just because Trudy would do it"

"But Trudy would do it," Monk whispered.  
Leland had an idea.

"Look maybe it would be a good idea for you to meet that girl. Maybe it will help you decide."  
Leland was hoping against all hope that the child would be a spoiled brat. If not than maybe seeing Warrick again would prove to be too much for him. Maybe Monk would realize he couldn't handle this situation. Leland knew that he wasn't being fair and he didn't give a damn. His friend was venerable enough as it is. He didn't need his friend suffering any more. Even without the emotional consequences recovering from surgery was a long and painful process. Leland sat down next to Monk.

"What do you think?"

"I… yes, I think that's a good idea," Monk decided.  
Leland stayed with Monk for as long as he could but then he had to go.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"As much as I can be okay," Monk said.  
The next day when Natalie got there she could tell Monk was distracted.

"Hey Mr. Monk, you okay?"

"I… not really," Monk admitted, then smiled as he noticed Natalie had brought her month old niece, Angela with her today.

"Hi baby," he said softly

"My sister had to take Zack for a doctor appointment," Natalie explained, "so I offered to watch Angela"

"Well I'm glad," Monk said washing his hands completely and then picking up the baby, "How is Julie feeling?"

"She's recovering," Natalie said, "Slowly but she's recovering. Zack has an ear infection. So, what are you upset about?"  
Monk sighed.

"I have a problem," he said, "and it's not as simple as last time. It's not like being down to only 10 packs of wipes. I have a real problem"  
He told her what was going on.

"Wow," Natalie said softly.  
Monk sighed again.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted, "I'm stuck on the fact that I know Trudy would do it. What do you think I should do?"  
Natalie hesitated before answering.

"As a mother," she said, "I say do it. As your friend I'm not sure."

"That's fair," Monk said sighing desperately, "because neither am I"

**Next on Mr. Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision**

_Knowing what Adrian Monk knew now changed the picture. The man was desperate. Adrian knew desperate. He was good friends with desperate. He learned about desperate 12 years ago when he and Trudy had been married only 6 and ½ months._


	3. It's Shocking

Knowing what Adrian Monk knew now changed the picture. The man was desperate. Adrian knew desperate. He was good friends with desperate. He learned about desperate 12 years ago when he and Trudy had been married only 6 and ½ months.

((Flashback))

_For anyone who saw Adrian Monk and his wife Trudy together there could be no doubt of two things. The first thing is that __**he loved her **__and the second thing is that __**she loved him.**__ He often said and meant that she was his world. One day his world was turned upside-down. She had been falsely accused of a fairly serious crime. It had to go to trial.  
She had been found guilty. The judge sentenced her to wear an electric bracelet that gave off shock waves. It was something that had just been approved and the judge felt it was appropriate. The shocks were anywhere from minor to very strong but they were for the most part extremely painful. It was horrible for Monk to watch his wife suffering like that.  
As it has already been established Adrian Monk has __**always **__taken things to the highest extreme. Any time Trudy got a shock it was just as bad if not worse for her husband. For the most part she was able to conceal how bad it was. There were a few times however that the shock was __**really **__bad. When that happened she couldn't hide it. This was only the first day. She had another six months of this. Trudy however, refused to let that get her down. She was not going to let the shocks destroy her.  
Trudy was making dinner when she got a horrible shock. It was so bad that she dropped the bowl that she was cooking in and the bowl split down the middle. She had to sit down because it was too painful to keep standing._

"Ouch," she whispered. Adrian heard the noise and ran in.  
He couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her tears, he started crying too.

"_Hey Monk," Leland said, "come here a minute"_

"_I'll be right there," Monk said.  
He gently guided Trudy into their bedroom, kissed her and told her that he would be back soon._

_ "What is it Leland," he asked when he got into the den.  
Leland had come over that night._

"_Listen," Leland said, "I'm not supposed to do this and I didn't want to do it in front of her because it's 100% your call"  
Monk looked at him 100% confused._

"_I have the k e y to unlock the bracelet," he said, "It was given to the commanding officers as soon as this was approved. There's only one problem. The bracelet is monitored. It can only be off for a couple of minutes without them knowing. In other words you would have to wear it"_

"_I'd wear it for a year," Monk said, "as long as it didn't shock her"  
Leland looked at his friend in amazement._

"_My GOD you must really love her," he said._

"_She's my life Leland," Monk replied, "I love her with all my heart and more"  
He paused for a second before adding; "You would do the same thing for Karen"  
Leland smiled because he knew that was true._

_"Yeah Monk I would," he said_

"_I know it"_

"_Can I ask you a question," Leland began_

"_I think you just did," Monk shot back._

"_I meant another question," Leland replied rolling his eyes._

"_Sure"_

"_Would you still have been doing this for her if she __**had **__actually been guilty?"  
Monk didn't miss a beat._

"_I'm sure you know the answer to that my friend," he said, "Of course I would, just as you would have done for your wife"_

"True," he said, "but I probably would have gotten mad at her too"  
Monk shuttered

"_EW," he said, "Getting mad is just… EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"_

"_It's not EW," Leland said, "and I'm not saying I would do it. I'm just saying it's a possibility that I would consider"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's just… I don't know… it's probably just from the way I grew up."  
Monk shrugged._

"_I guess that makes sense," he said_

"_It's the way my parents handled things. It's the way my grandparents handled things and so on"_

_ "So if your parents and grandparents stuck popcorn up their nose would you do it too?"_

"_No, of course not"_

"_So why would you do something a certain way just because your parents and grandparents used to do it that way"_

"_Well… er-"_

"_Your parents used to hit you and your sibling right?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_And your grandparents used to hit your parents and their sibling right?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_But you don't do that to Jennifer or Jarred or Max. In fact you have made a choice not to be negative at all."  
Leland smiled._

"_It's not always so easy Monk," Leland said_

"_No of course it's not," Monk agreed  
With that Monk realized why he was talking with Leland. He hurried into the room he and Trudy shared. She was actually shivering even though it was 90 degrees. _

"_Hey," she said, "I'm sorry about the bowl. I really am"_

"_Don't worry about it Trudy," he said putting his arms around her, "I don't love you any less just because we have one less bowl in the house"  
That got a small smile out of her. She held in a groan as another shock hit._

"_New shock?"  
She nodded._

"_That one wasn't as bad as the other one though. I'm sorry about the bowl," she repeated._

"I could care less about the bowl," he said wiping away the tears with his thumb.  
'How am I going to get through six months of this,' Trudy thought to herself.

"_Put your foot up," he said, "and don't argue"  
'Why would I argue about putting my foot up' she wondered.  
As he said that she noticed he was taking something out of his pocket. It was a key; the key that unlocked the bracelet._

"_Adrian," she asked, "where did you get that?"_

"_Get what?"_

"_The key?"_

"_Oh," he shrugged, "I got it from Leland"  
He began to remove the bracelet._

"_Sweetie," she said, "I love you but they monitor those things. If someone's not wearing it for more than a few minutes they'll know."  
He didn't even blink. _

_ "Oh __**someone **__will be," he told her.  
Trudy started to tear up. She knew Adrian loved her. There was __**never **__any doubt about that, but to do that for her was so heartwarming. _

"_I can't believe you would do this for me," she said, "but I can't let you"_

"_I know," he told her, "but seeing you suffer like this is pure agony for me, and besides I've been shocked before as part of my training"_

_"That's right," Trudy whispered, "I forgot about that. I don't want to get anyone in trouble, but I don't think I can take being shocked one more time"_

"_Nobody's going to get in trouble," he promised her  
At that point she noticed that he had taken both of his shoes and socks off._

"_Um… honey—far be it from me to question but, it only goes on one ankle."_

"Technically," he teased, "That's not a question. Trudy you of all people should know the difference between a question and a statement"

"_Very cute," she said with a laugh, "but to put it another way why did you take off both of your socks and shoes when it only goes on one ankle"  
He shrugged but then answered her._

"_That way," he explained, "it's even"  
Trudy giggled. She couldn't help it. He always knew how to make her feel better.  
It took him exactly 10 seconds to get that bracelet off of her and onto himself. At the very second that he put it on himself a ferocious shock hit. He closed his eyes and bit down to keep himself from screaming. He felt as if his entire body would spasm and he would lose control of his bodily functions. The shock lasted 45 seconds and then subsided. He only had one thought on his mind the whole time and after._

'_THANK GOD IT'S NOT TRUDY SUFFERING'  
He knew he would have to endure another five months and 30 days of this pain. To him it was worth it though. Watching his wife suffer was worse for him then enduring this pain. He also knew he would have to hide the pain from her. He couldn't let her know. She would feel too guilty. For six months he endured the pain of those shocks. It was hard for him because sometimes he could barely hide the shocks from his co-workers and friends.  
Hiding it from Trudy was nearly impossible. He was able to hide the little shocks. He would just drum his fingers on the table to distract himself. There were times where a really __**big **__shock hit however. He would have to bite down. Sometimes he actually got such a bad shock that he threw up. Tears filling his eyes, he had only one thought._

'_THANK GOD IT'S ME… NOT HER'  
The worst shock came the day before the bracelet was to be removed.  
He was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly a shock hit that was so severe it woke him up. He groaned softly but looking at Trudy who was sleeping peacefully and that made it worth it. He smoothed out her hair and kissed her forehead. He gently kissed her lips. He was so glad that Trudy wasn't suffering this. _

((End of flashback))

**Next on Mr. Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision**

America's phone rang at 10 o'clock the next morning.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Tennyson?"

"America"

"If you don't mind I'm going to call you Mrs. Tennyson for now. Anyway I would like to meet Lark before I decide anything"  
America smiled

"That can be arranged"


	4. Such A Beautiful Bird

Please note that I didn't steel Marie S Zachary's Electric Love for the chapter before. Marie S Zachary is my other penn name _

* * *

___

America's phone rang at 10 o'clock the next morning.

"_Hello?"_

"_Mrs. Tennyson?"_

"_America"_

"_If you don't mind I'm going to call you Mrs. Tennyson for now. Anyway I would like to meet Lark before I decide anything"  
America smiled_

"_That can be arranged"_

Monk thanked her, left her his information and hung up. He sat there for a minute wondering if maybe he was a little rude to America. She was clearly NOT a bad lady. He would even go as far as to say she was a good lady.  
She was… is a mother. She had a child that was… is dying. He would have done the same thing if it was Tommy in that situation. It was just very hard for him to separate her from the woman who was married to the man that made the bomb that killed the woman Adrian Monk loved.  
Monk made a mental note that he would have to apologize for being so terse when she told him to call her America. Seeing Warrick was not going to be a pretty picture. He was the bane of his existence. Besides that, Warrick probably resented him for turning off his morphine. Monk shook his head not knowing why he should care.

"It's because you have a huge heart," Trudy said gently.  
Adrian looked up and smiled.

"You always knew what I was thinking," he said  
She laughed.

"Hence," she told him, "the reason you were never the subtle one. Anyone could see right through you like they were looking through a crystal plated window"

"I miss you Trudy," he told her

"I miss you too darling," she said, "but I know something you don't know"

"Tell me"

"It's a surprise"

"You know how I feel about surprises. Most of them are bad"  
Trudy shook her head.

"This surprise is good," she told him, "So you just wait"

"How long?"

"Soon enough," she told him, "it won't be long"

"What it? What won't be long?"

"You'll see soon enough," Trudy promised him.

"Give me a hint?"  
She thought for a minute.

"Okay," she said, "when two are linked together they become one when one falls off they are once again two…link them together and they become one again. Love is what holds the key to link them together."  
Adrian looked very confused. He probably felt even more confused than he looked.

"Linked together they become one?"

"Right!"

"They become two again once one falls off?"

"Right"

"Link them together and they become one again"

"Right"

"Love is what hold the key to link them together"

"Yes," she said, "In this case it's the opposite of what you usually think of when you think of linking together"  
He thought for a minute.

"Yeah still confused," he said.

"I remember one time, 5 years ago. I was watching you get ready for the day and I remember asking you why you didn't wear them up front"  
Adrian laughed.

"I remember that too," he said with a smile on his face.

"Do you remember what you said?"

"Not really," he admitted

"As I recall," she said, "You didn't actually **say **anything. You put them in front and bent forward **just the tiniest bit **and then you showed me that it pokes you in the stomach when you did that"

"Right… I do remember it now."

"As you leaned forward though my lips brushed against yours"  
He smiled remembering that day.

"Every time I was going through a tough time," she continued, "you were **literally **there with me"

"Anyone who had half a brain would do that when it's the most perfect person in the world," he told her.

"Adrian," she laughed, "I am **hardly **the best person in the world. You may think so but you're bias"  
He laughed too.

"I'm not bias. I just know the facts and the facts are you're the best person in the world"

"As I said," Trudy came back, "You're bias"

"I'm in love," he corrected.

"And that's why you're bias," she laughed.

"I miss your laugh," he told her getting serious.

"I miss your hugs," she said.  
He nodded.

"I miss those too," he said

_But it won't be long, _she thought to herself. She had to keep quiet. The Father in heaven wouldn't approve of her telling him anything.

"Remember Adrian," she told him, "there is a large difference between knowledge of the head and knowing of the heart. The things your head has heard time and time again may sound completely foreign when your heart hears it"

"You wrote that once," he remembered, "What did it even mean?"

"Well… I was mentally putting myself in a situation which I have seen time and again but in my mind I was experiencing it. I tried to envision how I would feel in the situation if I was actually experiencing it."

"How was it different, seeing it vs. experiencing it"

"Well first of all when you are experiencing something it comes with all the feelings that **seeing **doesn't come with. You may know something from what you've learned but when you actually **experience **it you don't just know it. You feel it. The realization that something is different now is there too."  
Adrian looked up wide-eyed.

"You knew that just by mentally putting yourself in the situation," he asked in awe.

"That's how I always get my information. I mentally put myself in the situation. I become the person who I'm watching from both sides of the coin. Actually, if you remember I have been on one side of the coin"  
He laughed. They had been at a conference when someone went to attack him. Being that she was there, holding onto the stuff he needed and two and ½ months pregnant she was not about to let that happened and put a stop to it real quick. Her friends were staring at her like, 'did you really just do that'

"Yes I remember that," he laughed.

"It was only after I wrote that, that I realized why change is so difficult"

"You understand why change is so difficult?"

"Of course I do"

"Great," he said, "can you explain it to me?"

"Sure. Change is difficult because there's a part of the past that will never be the same again. You realize that it's not going to be the same. That doesn't mean it's bad but it is scary. Just the very idea is scary"  
That's exactly what Adrian felt when he deals with change. It was part of the reason he resisted change so much. It was very difficult for him to accept the fact that things are not the same as they've always been. Even if it was never mentioned it still was there. The idea terrified him.

"Once I understood it from a personal point of view I could understand how scary it was for you"  
Trudy reminded him of a bird. Like a bird, Trudy was trusting, innocent and caring. It hurt her to see people she loved hurting and love came very quickly to her. She had a beautiful voice and always sang through her words. It was easy to tell her heart.  
Once she remarked that it was unfair that other people were going through a tough time.

"You don't appreciate the good," she said, "until it's not there anymore"  
She wasn't referring to Adrian. It was a general statement. But it was so right. His beautiful bird was always so right.

**Next on Mr. Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision**

Monk walked down the halls of the hospital quietly reflecting.

"America," he said softly, "I'm sorry if I was a little abrupt towards you on the phone"


	5. Meeting Lark

Disclaimer: I own Lark_

* * *

___

Monk walked down the halls of the hospital quietly reflecting.

"_America," he said softly, "I'm sorry if I was a little abrupt towards you on the phone"_

America looked at him

"Abrupt," she repeated, "Mr. Monk—you are an absolute saint"

"Hardly," Monk replied, "Trudy was a saint"

"Yes," America said softly, "from what I heard about her she was"

"She is," Monk said, "and she always will be"

"Mr. Monk?"

"Yes… America?"

"Someone can do a bad thing and still not be a bad person"  
Monk knew exactly what she was talking about. He put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"I know," he said

"Oh… I told Lark you were an old friend of mine. I don't want her knowing how serious her condition is. Would you mind going alone with that?"

"Of course," Monk said, "On one condition"  
America looked at him curiously.

"You call me Adrian," he said

"Okay then," she said, "thank you Adrian"  
Monk walked the long hallway with all the enthusem as a man being led to his execution. He froze when the door opened. Sitting at the girl's bedside was Warrick Tennyson. Well it made sense. He was the child's father.  
Adrian tried to fight back his feelings of sickness. He felt sick seeing that Warrick was alive and not in pain. Yes he knew he said he forgave but seeing Warrick dragged up all his feeling of **anger**.

"Warrick, honey you remember I told you about my friend," America said continuing the charade for her daughter's sake.

"Yes Mr.—Monk isn't it"

_Oh my GOD, _Adrian thought to himself but just said, "Yes… I'm Adrian Monk"  
Warrick smiled like this was the first time they were meeting and it was over a casual cup of coffee. He acted like the circumstances between them didn't already exist.

"It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too," Adrian said fighting the urge to throw up.

"This is my daughter," America told him as Warrick stepped aside. On the hospital bed he saw a tiny girl. She was 9 but she looked like she was about 5 or 6. She was as pale as porcelain and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. There were lines under her eyes that a nine year old shouldn't have.  
The second Adrian saw her his heart melted.

"Sweetheart," America said, "You remember how I told you about my friend from high school"  
Lark smiled gently.

"Oh yes. Mr. Adrian right"  
Adrian knelt by her side.

"Not Mr. Adrian sweetie," he told her, "It's just Adrian"

"Hi Mr. just Adrian," she said brightly, "I'm Lark"

"You are just as beautiful as your mother told me you were," Adrian said  
Lark laughed. She never really saw herself as beautiful even though her parents did.

"My mom told you I was beautiful," she asked.

"She's right you are," Adrian told her, "So what kind of things does you like to do"  
Lark's face fell.

"Oh… well I can't do much of anything," Lark said, "I was sick since I was five and a lot of things are too dangerous for me in my condition"  
Adrian had to stop himself from crying.

"Well… if you could do anything what would you want to do," he asked.  
She smiled.

"I'm too young to do it," she said, "But I would like to volunteer in a hospital like this with kids who have problems like I do. I can't wait until I'm old enough to do that."  
Lovingly Warrick squeezed his daughter's hand.  
Adrian could not believe what he was feeling as he witnessed. This was a man he only saw as a monster and now he was seeing him, physically seeing him in a different way. He was seeing him as a loving father. He was seeing him as a man, who literally would do anything for his daughter.

"My daughter," Warrick explained, "has always loved helping people 'less fortunate' than her."  
_My daughter! _Those words rang in his ears.

"Will you excuse me for a minute," Adrian said, "I'll be back in, in about 15 minutes"

"Sure," Lark said with a smile.  
Adrian Monk took a walk to the gift shop. He was looking for a present to get the little girl. Suddenly he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He jumped. It was Warrick.

"Mr. Monk," he said

"Adrian," Adrian replied not sure where this was coming from.

"Look, I know we're not likely to be friends anytime soon," Warrick began

"Friends… yeah that would be kind of hard for me," Adrian admitted, "I mean…"

"I know… you can't look at me without remembering how evil I am"

"See that's what kills me," Monk says, "I realize now that you're a father who loves his daughter. You would do anything for her. Knowing that, I can't be angry and it makes me angry that I can't be angry. Maybe we will be friends one day but I can't see that happening for a long time!"

"I understand. I want to thank you for what you did"

"I didn't say I was going to do it," Monk said, "I'm not saying I won't but I'm not saying I can either"  
Warrick held up a hand.

**"I'm not talking about that," he said, "although I am eternally grateful that you are even considering it. No, what I'm talking about is what you did the first time we met, when you turned off my machine"**

**"Oh yeah," Adrian said, "Look, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know the whole story-"**

**"A…drian I wasn't being sarcastic. I really appreciate what you did. I stopped being able to feel. It was horrible not to be able to feel"  
Adrian sighed**

**"Yeah," he said, "I know what you mean"**

**"Not feeling is more painful than feeling," Warrick said**

**"That's true," Monk acknowledged, "I know I was always afraid to feel"**

**"The thing is, until you ****feel ****you can't ****heal ****and until you ****heal ****you don't like to ****feel ****but it was the ****feeling ****that led to the ****healing****"**

**"Okay I'm dizzy just hearing that," Monk said laughing.  
Warrick laughed too.**

**"Where we just laughing together," Adrian asked.**

**"I think so," Warrick said**

**"Why," Adrian asked, "Why did you do it"  
Warrick pause for a minute before he answered**

**"To keep my daughter alive"**

**Next on Mr. Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision **

Later that night Adrian was at home trying to focus on something, anything to take his mind off what was going on, but he kept hearing Warrick's words.

"To keep my daughter alive"


	6. To the Ends of the Ocean

_Later that night Adrian was at home trying to focus on something, anything to take his mind off what was going on, but he kept hearing Warrick's words._

_"To keep my daughter alive"_

How far would he have gone to keep Trudy alive? He would have done anything. He would have chopped off his arms with a pooper scooper. He was lock himself in a room full of germs. He would stay for 24 hours or more in a room full of dog poop. Even when she was alive he would go to the ends of the ocean for her and he was afraid of water.  
She was his everything. Once, when he and Sharona had an argument because of his insensitive behavior, Sharona said, 'you know, you would never say that to Trudy". She was right. He never would say that to her… he never **could **say it to her. That's not to say there weren't tough times. There were, but when she was going through a tough time he was literally there with her the whole time. He had admitted that she was right and that he just didn't know what to do.  
_To keep my daughter alive! _Why did his answer have to be one that Adrian could understand and empathize with?

"You feel like you're on two sides of the same coin huh," Trudy asked

"Coin? What coin?"

"Adrian, that's an expression. It just means that everything isn't all cut and dry"  
"No, it's raining out," he said

"It's confusing," she amended, "On one hand your heart is telling you that he is a father who has done what he had to do to protect his daughter. The other part of your heart is telling you that it's not fair what is happening"

"You can say that again," he said  
She laughed

"What's so funny," he asked her

"If I said that, you would probably repeat yourself"  
He laughed.

"You always are able to make me feel better," he said.  
She sat down next to him.

"Do you remember," she asked him, "what I always used to say"

"That narrows it down," he said sarcastically.

"I used to say 'be real. Define yourself not by what you do but by who you are'," she reminded him  
It used to drive her insane when he would try to alter his personality. The first time she said it he was acting in a way that was completely the opposite of how he normally acted because some of his friends thought that he should. Finally Trudy looked at him and said,

"Adrian be real—define yourself not by what you do but by who you are"  
He looked at her and smiled an immediately went back to being himself.

"I remember that," he said

"So, what are you **really **feeling now—at the moment?"

"Confused," he admitted, "I really like this little girl. She's so incredible. In many ways she reminds me of you.  
"The thing is I was hoping I would hate her. I mean-"

"I know sweetie," she told him, "But I think it's impossible for you to hate anyone."

"I don't even hate him," Adrian whispered

"Does that upset you?"

"Shouldn't it," he asked 

"There is no should and shouldn't," Trudy said, "what you feel is what you feel"

"I feel like I would go to the ends of the ocean to get you back," he told her.

**Next on Mr. Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision**

After they were married for about five and ½ years Trudy went through a really tough time. She started having panic attacks. He could remember one that was particularly bad. It caused her to be incapacitated for some time.


	7. The Panic Attacks

After they were married for about five and ½ years Trudy went through a really tough time. She started having panic attacks. He could remember one that was particularly bad. It caused her to be incapacitated for some time.

((Flashback))

_It wasn't the typical type of situation. She wasn't incapacitated because of anything she was doing. She had been getting panic attacks. They were really bad and for some reason they refused to go away. Her friends realized that was a problem. Adrian realized it was a problem. It was dangerous. He had seen her have a panic attack one day and __**literally **__freeze.  
The only logical conclusion that they could come up with was that she couldn't be alone during those times. She has to stay put until someone was with her. _

"_I'm not getting these attacks on purpose," she said_

"_Of course not," Leland commented, "Nobody in their right mind would choose to have panic attack, or their left mind either for that matter. The problem is those attacks are dangerous."  
Trudy knew that was true but that didn't make it any less frustrating. _

"_Look," he said, "It's only a temporary situation. It's only until the panic attacks stop"_

"_Honey," Adrian said, "The other day you had a panic attack and __**literally **__froze. You couldn't move. Can you imagine if that had happened by the train tracks?"_

_She knew he was right._

"_I'm not saying anyone's wrong," she said, "I'm just saying panic attacks are horrible"  
That night she woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding. She could hardly breathe. Tears pooled in her eyes. This was getting to be so hard. As if a radar went off in his brain he woke up._

"_Panic attack," he asked.  
She nodded unable to talk.  
It took her over 3 hours to calm down. He was right there the whole time, holding her, rubbing her back stroking her hair… whispering to her._

"_It's scary," he acknowledged, "and I know it's scary. It isn't fair that this is happening to you and I know that too."_

"_I just don't understand it," she said, "There's no reason for it happening"_

"_That's why they call it panic attacks," he told her  
_

_ "I call it unfair," she said frustrated._

"_It is," he told her, "But it's only until it goes away"  
She smiled at that. _

"_Well that's kind of a given," she said than she laughed_

"_What's so funny," he asked her._

"_I was just remembering something," she said.  
He waited patiently for her to continue._

"_I don't even remember what the circumstances were but they were pretty damn funny," she said, "and I remember that you were trying to say something serious and-"_

"_I remember that," he said, "I didn't even get past the third word. You almost made it to the first full sentence before __**you **__started laughing. The other guys couldn't even start they were laughing so hard"  
Trudy nodded in memory._

"_And at the end everyone was like, 'okay __**what **__were we talking about?"_

"_Now __**that **__was funny," he said  
_

_ "Katie loved that story," she said_

_Katie was Trudy's best friend from childhood. _

"_We should go visit Katie," Adrian said brightly_

"_That would be a great idea," Trudy said, "except for this situation"_

"_**We **__should go visit her," Adrian repeated putting emphasis on the __**we **_

"_Honey don't you-"_

"_I have probably months of vacation time and sick days," he said, "Well maybe not sick days because I don't come in when I'm sick because I don't like to be sick because I'm afraid of germs but-"  
Trudy laughed._

_"Anyway," he said, "We can get the tickets and go in a couple of days"_

"_You're afraid of flying," she point out, "and-"_

"_I'm afraid of everything," he joked, "and like you said, it's important not to let your fear control you. It's much better that you control your fear… and the reason this is going on with you is for your own safety sake. As long as someone's with you it's fine. I don't want for you to have a major panic attack when you're alone. Can you imagine what could happen?"  
Trudy shuttered at the thought._

"_That's too big for even __**my **__imagination. My imagination is pretty big but the thought of that scares me"  
He pulled her close to him._

"_I love you," he told her, "come on"_

"_Where?"_

"_I think you need some air"_

"_Yeah… I was just going to go open the window"  
He shook his head._

"_What if we took a walk on the boardwalk," he suggested.  
She smiled when he said that. When they started dating she used to love going to the boardwalk. That was always special to her. He always went along with it even though he really didn't care for the boardwalk. It was always too crowded for his liking._

"_I'd love that," she told him._

_ "It's a little nippy out," Monk told her, "You need to put on a jacket"_

"_Which one, do you think," she asked_

"_Just your spring jacket. It's nippy but not actually cold."  
He helped her into it._

"_That's amazing," he whispered_

"_What?"_

"_You look as great in that jacket today as you did the first time you put it on"  
She couldn't help blushing. By now her breathing was becoming steadier. _

"_Wait right here," he said, "I'm just going to bring the car round. I'll be back in 10 seconds"  
He helped her to sit down on the steps. He kissed her forehead and went to bring the car around.  
It was a warm night but there was a cool breeze. She always loved that weather. The breeze always seemed to be a relief for her. She breathed the air in and enjoyed it for the first time in a long time. It was a relief. He came back moments later._

"_That was a little longer than 10 seconds," Trudy said with a smile.  
He grinned. _

"_I know," he said, "I had to make sure the car was safe."  
She touched his hand gently and he pulled her into a kiss._

"_Get your seatbelt on," he told her_

"_Yeah I know," she said, "I've been driving for as long as you have… 6 months before that to be in fact"  
He laughed as she said that. He was always able to tell how she felt. Finally she settled down completely._

"_I feel a lot better," she told him_

"_For now," he said nodding, "and it's good that you're feeling better at the moment…"_

"_Except," she asked_

"_Panic attacks are not healthy. They are very dangerous"_

"_I know," she said nodding.  
The drive to the boardwalk was about 45 minutes away. _

"_Can we listen to the BROADWAY CD," Trudy asked softly_

"_Of course," he said and put it on. Instinctively he put on her favorite song. It was called Beauty and the Beast._

"_Tale as old as time  
"True as it can be  
"Barely even friends  
"Then somebody bends  
"Unexpectedly  
"Just a little change  
"Small to say the least  
"Both a little scared  
"Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Ever sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
She always teared up when she heard that song. She always loved it. It was a perfect example to her of how good people may not have always seemed good… but it didn't mean they weren't.  
They got to the boardwalk at midnight. She fit into him. It was like the two of them had become one person. It would take a long time for the panic attacks to stop but at the moment in his arms she felt safe._

**Next on Mr. Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision**

Love changes people. Trudy had once wrote that in an article and now Adrian understood exactly what it meant.


	8. Love Changes People

Love changes people. Trudy had once written that in an article and now Adrian understood exactly what it meant.

Love does change people. Before you love, be it parental love, friendship love, the love spouses have for each other… it changes you. Even the love owners have for their pets changes them. The love brothers and sister have. Love changes people.  
It was love for example that caused Adrian to take action when his wife was suffering because of those damn shocks. It was love that caused Adrian to concur his fear of flying. It was love that made him realize when it was time to slow down. It was love that causes patience even when you feel like going out of your mind.  
Adrian realized it was love that caused America to come to him that day… a few days ago. It was love that caused a desperate parent to take desperate measures to make sure he did not lose his daughter. That was what was driving him crazy. For Monk everything in life had an order. One came before two. Zero came before one. Need topped want but want topped desire.  
When disorder happened in Monk's world his life spun out of control. That was why he sometimes acted the way he did. It put order into his life. Here was a situation however where there was no way to control this disorder  
What was it that made Julie Teeger, an 11-year-old girl offer to carry her twin cousins for her aunt and uncle? Love was what made her do it. What was it that made Natalie forgive a guy that was a complete and utter ass to her the first time they met? It was love. She found out he was having a bad day that day, he apologize and they'd been friends ever since.  
It was love that made Adrian adopt Tommy and love that made him give him up. He loved him so much he knew he had to think about what was in his best interest. It was love that made Dwight Ellison, Trudy's dad go along with a TV show that his six-year-old daughter wrote and continue it for 18 months, almost a year after it had run it's course. It was love that did all that. Adrian could accept that without a problem.  
Here is where it got confusing. It was love that caused Warrick Tennyson to build a bomb. Warrick didn't have anything against Trudy. He didn't even know her. He just knew that his daughter was dying and he needed to keep her alive. This didn't make sense to him. He didn't know how to feel.

"Feelings are just that. They are feelings. There is no right or wrong way to feel."  
Adrian looked up to see his wife sitting next to him.

"How did you know what I was thinking," he asked

"The same way I always know what you're thinking or feeling," she replied, "and right now you're feeling confused"  
He put an arm around her.

"It's more than confused," he told her, "it's… well… exhausting."

"Do you remember when loud sudden noises used to startle me," she asked

"GOD do I ever," he laughed, "I remember you screaming one time in horror when you heard a sudden clinking noise"  
She laughed too. It was funny looking back although it was less than funny when it happened.

"Did it make sense," she asked him

"No… of course it didn't," he said, "But that didn't make it any less real"  
She nodded wisely

"You're right. It didn't make it any less real. Knowing something with your head doesn't change what your heart says."  
She paused for a second.

"It's kind of like the dilemma you faced 3 years ago… when that actress was hired to portray me"  
Adrian shuttered… remembering.

"Your head said one thing. Your head said you had to do what you had to do. It didn't matter how much you didn't want to do it. You had to do it. Those words that you said probably thousands of times would have sounded heavy and foreign to you"  
He looked at her amazed.

"They would have sounded foreign and heavy to me even if I had never said those words before. They would have sounded… they would have when it came down to it be impossible to say those words… or to let anyone else say those words"

"Why," she asked gently, "Your head was saying that you had to do it"

"My head may have been saying that," he told her, "but my heart was screaming that I love you. I wasn't going to lose you again. NOBODY was going to take you away from me again. It wasn't going to happen. It just wasn't possible"

"And," she added, "There are many factors to consider."

"It wouldn't matter how you felt about me," he said, "I could never **not** love you"  
She looked at him strangely.

"The idea of me not loving you is insane," she told him, "You're not just the love of my life. You are my life. I didn't understand that when I was younger. I never understood how someone could love one person and only one person. I didn't understand it until I met you. Than it all fell together  
"Still in any situation there are many logical factors to keep in mind. In the end the feelings outweigh the logic"

"I know," he said, "and that's frustrating"

"Why?"

"Because there's not a right or wrong way to feel," he explained.

"Adrian," Trudy asked seriously, "Why do you suppose it was so hard for you when America approached you"  
Adrian looked at Trudy amazed.

"Her husband killed… murdered my wife," he reminded her

"That should have made it easy"

"That's true… it should have. But that child doesn't deserve to be punished for her father's mistakes"

"Exactly," Trudy said gently, "Like I have told you time and time again not everything is black and white.  
Adrian sighed

"It's the feelings that make it confusing," he told her, "It's not knowing the answer that makes it confusing"

"But Adrian," she pointed out, "you **do **know the answer.

"I do?"

"Yes you do"

"I know the answer?"

"The answer is inside you"  
Adrian shuttered

"Like a pregnancy would be," he asked  
She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just trying to imagine you pregnant… and going through labor. I love you but you're not very good about pain"  
Adrian winced at the thought. She had to get mad at him once for real and he was almost hyperventilating at this end.  
"No Adrian I don't mean like a pregnancy would be. I mean the answer is inside your heart."

"What is the answer?"  
She shook her head.

"I can't **give **you the answer," she said, "Think of it like this. Think of it like a game"

"Aren't games supposed to be fun?"

"Sometimes… sometimes the rewards are worth the not fun-ness"

"Not fun-ness," he teased, "is that even a word"

"Sure. I'll use it in a sentence. Going through a rough time caused a lot of not fun-ness which was annoying and frustrating for one thing"  
He laughed for a split second. As he paused she gently embraced him.

"Adrian I have told you this before and I will tell you again. Be real."  
Be real. She had told him that many times… the first time she told him that she was clearly annoyed with his behavior. _**She had been going through a particularly trying time and he was 100% on her side. On the other hand however when they were with friends, he would make the pretense of siding against her.  
After day one she had gotten very frustrated. It wasn't just that things going on in her life were spinning out of control, though that would be enough to annoy the heck out of anyone. Even the things she was looking forward to being put on hold didn't annoy her… well it did but that wasn't what got to her. His behavior was pissing her off. Finally that night she looked at him and said, "FOR GOD SAKE ADRIAN, BE REAL"**_

"_**Last time I checked I was real," he said **_

"_**You act two different ways," she snapped  
He sighed inwardly knowing she was right.**_

"_**Honey everyone thinks-"**_

"_**I know what everyone thinks," she said, "and just because they think it doesn't mean they're right. I mean after all everyone once thought that the world was flat. Does that mean the world is flat? No! The world is not flat. The world is round"**_

"_**Um… okay," he said, "Trudy I'm pretty sure I know the world is round, not flat"**_

"_**Adrian"**_

"_**Okay," he said, "I get what you're saying"  
**_ He really did get her point. The problem was solved within a few hours after that. It turned out to not be a big deal.

"I am real," he said softly, "real conflicted"


	9. Always By Her Side

_Authors Note: Thank you FUTURE COP for the inspiration for the chapter_

"Without you," Adrian always said, "I'm only half of me"  
At first Trudy hadn't understood what he had meant. It wasn't until a certain incident that she finally understood the magnetism of those words. It was a cold day in springtime. Adrian was temporarily captain of the force.  
_** Trudy was a suspect in a particular case. She happened to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time and she was brought in.**_

"_**THIS IS INSANE," she yelled, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
Monk heard the commotion and came out. He was rather annoyed to put it mildly at the sight of his wife in cuffs.  
Grabbing the key from Randy he undid her cuffs. Then he took Randy aside and asked him, "You want to tell me what in the hell is going on?"  
Randy looked down.**_

"_**She was suspected in the Dobson murder."  
Monk had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Trudy? A suspect in any crime was funny but in a murder? No. She would never… she could never do that. That was hilarious.**_

"_**Well let it go now," he insisted. **_

"_**Sorry cap," Randy said, "No can do. It's the rules you know. She needs to be questioned and put into holding until it is determined that she's not the guilty party"**_

"_**You can't be serious," Monk exclaimed.**_

_** "Hey," Randy replied, "I don't make the rules"**_

_**Monk sighed. Randy had a point there. He didn't make the rules. Adrian sure as hell wasn't going to let his wife suffer through this alone however. Looking at his wife he could tell she was about to have a meltdown. He hurried over to her side and took one of her hands in both of his.**_

"_**Sweetheart," he said gently, "Look at me"  
She lifted her eyes towards him.**_

"_**I know you're scared," he said as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb, "but I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Everywhere you'll be I'm literally going to be."  
She looked up at him calming down a little more.**_

"_**I didn't do it though," she said, "You know that right"**_

"_**I know that angel. I know"  
15 minutes later she was led to holding. He came with her, holding her hand the whole time. When Randy pointed out that they needed to close the door, this was his reply.**_

"_**Okay go ahead"**_

"_**You need to come out"**_

"_**Yeah… I'll come out when she can come out," Monk said, "And not a minute before"  
Randy stared at him for a second.**_

"_**Mr. Monk you're the captain."**_

"_**I am well aware of that," Monk said.**_

"_**So you can't be sitting in holding"**_

"_**That's interesting that you say I can't be," Monk replied, "Because I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. If you guys need me you know where to come get me"**_

"_**But Monk people are going to think that's weird"**_

_** "I'm sure they will but here's the thing. I don't care what anyone thinks. I am not going to allow my wife to be in this situation. I will NOT let her be in this place alone. She shouldn't be here in the first place so there is no way in HELL I'm going to leave her there alone**_  
Monk was so busy taking care of her that he didn't even have time to feel nervous himself. She was… no wait—they were released less than an hour later, but for Monk he wasn't with his beloved wife something like this would terrify him in seconds. Without her he was only half of himself. She was his other half. Why did he have a problem with America approaching him? It probably had to do something with the fact that her husband murdered his wife. It probably had something to do with the fact that because of this man he was half a person. He was always by her side… now she wasn't with him anymore

**Next on Mr. Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision **

When America was a little girl she used to play with dolls and imagine they were her babies. She always wanted to be a mother. When Lark was born her life was finally complete. Now she might lose the precious child that made her life complete. Hot tears spilled down her face. It wasn't fair that all of this was happening. Why her baby?


	10. Maternal

When America was a little girl she used to play with dolls and imagine they were her babies. She always wanted to be a mother. When Lark was born her life was finally complete. Now she might lose the precious child that made her life complete. Hot tears spilled down her face. It wasn't fair that all of this was happening. Why her baby?

None of this would have happened if Lark hadn't gotten sick. One minute, she was a healthy happy 4-year old girl, laughing and giggling… not letting anything bother her. The next minute she was having trouble going to the bathroom. The doctor diagnosed a UTI and just gave her some pills to take.  
That would have been the end of it. America and Warrick were both sure that once she started taking the pills she would start feeling better. But even at the end of the week she was still having trouble peeing. It wouldn't come out. She would sit on the toilet for hours at a time and nothing would come out. Then finally a little drop will come out.  
The first day, America thought it was going to pass. By the second day she was really worried. She took Lark to the hospital to find out what was going on.  
The doctor ran a couple of blood tests and gave her a catheter to get the urine out. It was painful and the little girl was screaming and crying. It was breaking America up inside.

"Honey I know it hurts," she told her daughter, "but this is really important. All these doctors are going to get you better"  
Her parents would have made jokes about how they were going to 'get the mean doctor' that was hurting their baby but she never thought that was smart. She knew something was wrong, very wrong with her daughter and she didn't want to teach her daughter to be afraid of doctors.  
Something was wrong. Something was very, **very **wrong and America Tennyson knew that. She had the maternal instinct to know when something was not right with her child. This was normal. A lot of mothers had it. Every mother she ever met had it. There were times it came in handy.  
There were also times like this. What she wouldn't give now not to have material instants. What she wouldn't give for another day, another hour, another minute… hell even another second of **not knowing **something was wrong with her daughter. What she wouldn't do to wake up from this GODAWFUL nightmare. Her baby was sick. There was something wrong. She didn't know what was wrong. She just knew something was wrong.  
The next day she and Warrick were sitting in the office of her daughter's doctor. He was a kidney specialist.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson," he began, "I believe in being straightforward. Your daughter is **very **sick. She may have caught an infection that damaged her kidneys. In any rate her kidney's are shot"  
America Tennyson stared up at this. She had been prepared for it but it still shocked her anyway.

"My daughter is- was a perfectly healthy, happy child. She- how did she get sick like that?"  
Warrick put his arm around his wife's shoulders to try and comfort her. He felt like he was about to cry too but he had to be strong.

"So what can we do now," Warrick asked

"I would like to check her into the hospital for 8-10 days. I would like to get her started on dialysis and put in a catheter until she is able to urinate on her own"

"That hurts her," America cried.

"I know it does ma'am," the doctor said gently, "but it's necessary. Her kidneys are not functioning at all. She needs to get rid of the urine in her body"  
Warrick and America looked at each other

"If you need to do it then you should go ahead and do it," Warrick said firmly

"We're also going to have to start her on P.H.B. therapy. That's normally used for cancer and corrective methods however it also flushes out the system"  
Again America nodded at her husband.

"Do it," he said, "whatever it takes to get her better… to get her back to being a happy, healthy child again"

"That's going to take awhile," the doctor replied, "her condition is very dire and… there is the possibility that-"

"NO! MY DAUGHTER IS NOT GOING TO DIE! I WILL NOT LOSE HER. I REFUSE!"

"Mrs. Tennyson," the doctor said gently but firmly, "that is up to the one who made us"

"Yeah well you can tell him what I told you. I will **not **lose my daughter"  
Just like some other people America Tennyson was no stranger to tough times. She hated tough times. As she was going through it she thought she would **never **want to go through it again. That's only logical of course. Still, America had to admit she would go back and relive it any day if it would save her daughter from all this pain.  
America could remember when her daughter was 18 months old. Lark saw something interesting on the other side of the street and started to run for the road. America caught her scooped her up and gently but firmly said, "No, stay by mommy"  
A neighbor who'd witnessed the incident came over to America confused.

"Why didn't you hit her," the woman asked, "or at least yell at her"

"Excuse me?"

"Well… children are like animals. They need to be trained"  
America was boiling. She couldn't understand how anyone would purposely chose to hurt their children.

"Well," she said with a smile, "I don't hit or yell at my dogs either"  
Than she walked away leaving the women stunned and confused. Now she was going to let those doctors pretty much hurt her daughter. The doctors said that she had to have the treatment. She couldn't get better without it. Well logically America could understand that. Every parental bone in her body on the other hand was SCREAMING at her that there had to be a better way  
She was sitting in the chapel praying when a woman came up to her. She had flowing blonde hair and a white dress.

"Hi," she said smiling

"Hello"

"I don't think we met," the woman said.

"No… probably not. I'm America Tennyson"

"My name's Trudy. I volunteer here and there's one child that… well I'm just here to pray for her"

"I'm here praying for a child too. It's my daughter"

"Oh… what's wrong with her?"

"She's real sick. Her kidneys… they gave out"

"My GOD America I am so sorry that happened."

"I can't help but wonder if this might be my fault somehow. You know, did I do something I shouldn't have done? Did I **not **do something I should have done?"  
Trudy looked at her with love shinning in her eyes.

"It doesn't work that way," she said

"I know it doesn't," she admitted, "You know… well you know how some people go through a really tough time?"

"Oh yeah," Trudy said, "I was one of those people"

"Me too," America said, "and I hated it when I went through it."

"My husband always played hero for me," Trudy said with a smile

"My husband… he never even thought of that"

"Most men wouldn't," Trudy laughed, "You have to s p e l l it out for them"

"The… the point is that as much as I hated it when I was going through it, I would suffer every second of it all over again to save my little girl.

"I know that feeling," Trudy said, "It gets so strong it seems almost overwhelming doesn't it?"

"Yes," America acknowledged, "it really does. Warrick, that's my husband, he keeps telling me I can't fall apart. He keeps telling me I need to stay strong for my daughter's sake"  
Trudy nodded.

"It helps to try and put yourself in the other position. I mean… like I said I've been through all this before… I've been sick myself."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I had A.L.L. when I was 6 and I was diagnosed with a brain tumor a few years ago. It's in remission now."  
America could see what Trudy was doing. She was giving her new friend hope.

"How did they find it"

"Well I used to get **horrible headaches **and all of a sudden I developed a fear of loud sudden noises. I heard a clinking sound at one point and supposedly I snapped.  
Between the panic attacks that I was all of a sudden getting and being incapacitated… yeah—not fun by the way it was turning out to be a mess. Sometimes the only way to get rid of those headaches was by getting some air… going outside. My husband and I would sometimes take walks down to the lake… it was less than a mile from where we live so that was okay… and well one day I got a headache that was so bad I thought I was going to pass out. I stepped outside to get some air. Bad move. Something, I don't know what but something happened. My husband found me passed out under the tree."

"How long did this last for?"

"It lasted probably a few months," Trudy said, "and then-"

"Remission?"

"Yeah I wish. No we found out that the treatments weren't working anymore. We had to fly down to Washington DC. That in itself was a **long **and drawn out process."

"Why?"

"It's complicated at best," she laughed, "but it had to do with being incapacitated and the panic attacks as well."

"GOD," America whispered.

"Yeah… it was definitely not fun and it was definitely a really uncomfortable experience. "I remember one time I had probably one of the worst days I ever had. It started when I woke up that morning. I put my foot down, got out of the bed but somehow I ended up tripping and my bones felt so heavy I literally could not get up.  
"I found out a few days ago that I was finally in remission. I'm to avoid stressful situations at this point because it could aggravate symptoms but by all accounts I'm better"  
She smiled at America before she continued.

"Lark," she told her, "Is going to get better too"  
This conversation happened four years ago. Nobody had known at that point the future that was to come.

**Next time on Mr. Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision**

"One cup of decaffeinated coffee please," Monk asked at the coffee shop

"Decafe? You never order decafe"

"Let's just say I have a reason to today"

"Oh"

"Yes… I'm doing something for… someone"

"A friend?"

"You might say that," Monk replied, "though we didn't get along at first"  
He wasn't going to go into it with the coffee shop employee. Just then he saw Warrick

"Hello," Warrick said quickly

"Hi"  
It wasn't the friendliest greeting for Monk but this time his eyes didn't shoot daggers

"Want to join me in a cup of coffee?"

"I- yeah okay," he said, "this doesn't mean we're friends… not yet anyway… maybe not ever"


	11. What Is This

"One cup of decaffeinated coffee please," Monk asked at the coffee shop

"Decafe? You never order decafe"

"Let's just say I have a reason to today"

"Oh"

"Yes… I'm doing something for… someone"

"A friend?"

"You might say that," Monk replied, "though we didn't get along at first"  
He wasn't going to go into it with the coffee shop employee. Just then he saw Warrick

"Hello," Warrick said quickly

"Hi"  
It wasn't the friendliest greeting for Monk but this time his eyes didn't shoot daggers

"Want to join me in a cup of coffee?"

"I- yeah okay," he said, "this doesn't mean we're friends… not yet anyway… maybe not ever"  
They sat down at Monk's usual spot. Monk doesn't like change **at **all. Warrick felt more comfortable in the front of the coffee shop but he wasn't about to press the issue. The man was no idiot. This man was doing a great thing for him.

"Adr- Mr. Monk let me ask you something. Do you think a person can do a bad thing and still be a good person"

"Absolutely," Monk replied without hesitation, "People who are good do bad things all the time and people who are bad are capable of doing good things too."

"Desperation can drive you to do anything," Warrick said.

"I don't know if I understand," Monk admitted.

"Well it's simple really," Warrick said

"If it's simple," Monk said quietly, "Maybe you can explain it to me"

"Suppose for example that you have a desperate situation. Let's say that the life of a person you love is on the line. You would do anything for the person that you love"  
Adrian was quiet for a minute. He couldn't argue that fact. Warrick was right. If it were Trudy in that situation he knew he would do anything he had to do.  
He let out a groan.

"What is it?"

"It's just the fact that I can't be angry anymore. I KNOW what you were feeling. I would have had the same attitude if it were Trudy-"

"Lark," Warrick interrupted, "needed some new treatment. She would have died without it. I didn't know this woman and I didn't know that America knew her-"

"Back up the train and pull it into the station," Monk said, "America knew Trudy?"

**"They met when she was doing community volunteering," Warrick explained, "America was in the chapel praying for Lark and Trudy came up to her to comfort her"  
Looking back Monk did remember hearing Trudy talk about a sweet lady that's going through so much. That must have been America.**

**"Insurance wouldn't cover it. It was too new, too experimental. But it was the only thing that would keep Lark from dying. I was working 3 jobs to pay for Lark's treatment and America was getting more desperate with every passing minute. When I was offered this opportunity we jumped at it"**

** "But that was wrong"**

**"I know that," Warrick said, "but what would you have done if it was your daughter. What would you have done if you exhausted every possible avenue? Well your child's life is at stake you don't think about anything else. Nothing else matters. You have to be strong for the sake of your child"  
You know the feeling you get when you stand up too fast. Or maybe you had something you were going to say but it gets caught in your throat and nearly chocks you? That was how Adrian Monk felt at that moment. **

**"Warrick," he said, "You can… call me Adrian"**

**"Thank you," Warrick replied.**


	12. Between Friends and Lovers

"That was beautiful," Trudy told her husband  
Adrian looked up.

"What was beautiful," he asked her

"The way that you opened your heart today," she said, "I hadn't seen that in awhile."

"It wasn't easy," Adrian said, "I felt like I was betraying you"

"How sweetheart?"

"By… actually having some not hateful feeling towards that… man who was involved in killing you…"

"Friendship can be a very complicated thing."

"I… never really thought of it as friendship," Adrian said, "or even heading in that direction"

"As I said," she repeated, "Friendship can be a **very **complicated thing"

"Yes," he admitted, "it really can"

"You know when you're going through a really tough time," she explained, "and then you catch a break"  
He definitely understood that. He had been going through several times and normally it was when he felt like he couldn't catch a break that he did.

"That must have been how Warrick felt when he was offered this opportunity."

"Yeah hon," he told her, "I get that. I just still feel really conflicted"

"I would imagine so," Trudy empathized, "this has really come as a… well excuse the pun but this has really come as a shock to you"  
He smiled a little at that one. Then he got serious.

"Those shocks were horrible," he said

"Yes they were. I know… not as well as you know but I do know. Remember it got pretty bad for me, hence the reason I don't know it as well as you do"

"Yes… and thank GOD for that"

"I hope you mean thank GOD I don't know it as well as you do not thank GOD it got pretty bad for me," she teased.  
He smiled at her.

"Of course," he said, "I was a lot less of a coward when I knew you"

"Adrian you are no coward," she told him firmly, "Believe me. Cowards don't protect the people they love-"

"Love? You think I love that man"

"No," she said, "but you do love that little girl"  
At that very truthful statement he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry," he said

"Why?"

"That I love that child"

"ADRIAN MONK you NEVER need to apologize for loving." 

"But she's the daughter of the man that killed my wife"

"She's 9 years old"

"I know. I can't help feeling guilty though… that I love a child that is associated with your death"

"Adrian Lark had nothing to do with my death. I died because someone hired her father to make the bomb that was intended to end my life"

"But if she hadn't been sick-"

"If she hadn't been sick then someone else would have been hired to make that bomb. Warrick was just the machine behind the engineer."

"I know but-"

"Loving that child is not something to be ashamed of."

"But her father-"

"Did the same thing any parent might have done in that situation"

"Would you have done it," he asked.

"I wouldn't have needed to," she reminded him, "I have you"  
She put her arms around him.

"Look, Adrian I can't tell you the answer. That would be cheating. But honey, you know the answer already. It's inside of you."

"Literally," he asked.  
She just smiled

"What do you think," she asked him.

"I think I know the answer," he admitted.

**Next on Mr. Monk and the Heartbreaking Decision**

Monk's heart was pounding when he walked into the hospital. It was hard enough in normal circumstances but this was far from normal. He was giving away his kidney… to a nine-year-old girl who was the daughter of the man who made the bomb that ended Trudy's life. Natalie squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be okay Mr. Monk," she told him.  
_Okay? Apparently her definition of okay and his definition of okay were not the same definition of okay._


	13. Preparation

Monk's heart was pounding when he walked into the hospital. It was hard enough in normal circumstances but this was far from normal. He was giving away his kidney… to a nine-year-old girl who was the daughter of the man who made the bomb that ended Trudy's life. Natalie squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be okay Mr. Monk," she told him.  
_Okay? Apparently her definition of okay and his definition of okay were not the same definition of okay._

"I hear," Natalie told him, "That this hospital is very clean"

"Natalie it's a hospital. All hospitals are clean"

"Yes but this one is extra clean. Mr. Monk… you don't have to do this you know"

"To quote you," Monk replied, "I don't but I do"

"Why?"

"Because… because I can't let Lark down"

"Look, Mr. Monk I understand that you love the little girl but lets not forget that she-"

"Had absolutely nothing to do with the bombing"

"I never said that she did but she shouldn't have been sick in the first place"

"Your right," Monk said firmly, "and she won't after this"

Natalie groaned inwardly. She didn't know why she was so against this. She was proud of Mr. Monk for what he was doing but she couldn't help feeling like it wasn't fair. Warrick made the bomb that killed the wife of Natalie's best friend. He should be punished… not rewarded.  
Adrian was first taken into a room where he had his vitals taken, his blood drawn and issued a stool and urine test.

"Is this really necessary," he asked

"It's procedure," the doctor explained  
_You're doing great Adrian, _he heard Trudy whisper.

"Mr. Monk I think you are doing a great thing," the doctor told Monk.

"Thank you," Monk said, "That means a lot to me"

"And Trudy," the doctor added having known her, "would think so too"  
_I do, _Trudy whispered to Adrian.

"I know she would," Adrian admitted, "and that makes doing it a much easier thing."  
After the tests were completed the doctor had Monk taken to his own private room. He was taken there in a wheelchair as it is hospital procedure.  
It was about 20 minutes after Monk settled into his hospital room. He was stacking cups in height order. There was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Monk?"

"Yeah. That would be me"

"There's someone who would like to speak with you"

"Okay," Monk said, "Send him… or her… in"

"Sure"

"You know I should have said her or him," Monk realized, "because **e **in h**e**r comes before the **i **in h**i**m"

"I don't think it really matters," the nurse said laughing, "It's just…"  
Then she left. Warrick came into the room.

"Hi," Monk said guardedly but a little less so then he used to be.

"Mr. Monk," he said, "I don't think there is any words that can possibly tell you how grateful I am for what you're doing. I, you… are saving my family and you made me aware of the fact that I was alive"

"Yeah well… I appreciate that," Monk said, "You probably know by now that this is not an easy thing for me to do"

"I know. That's why I'm 2 times as grateful that you're doing it. I mean you did have the right to say no"  
Monk was quiet for a second and then he answered.

"Trudy used to say that just because you **can **do something doesn't mean you're capable of doing it."

"What does that mean," Warrick asked curiously.

"I never understood it," he said, "I do now"

"So what does it mean," Warrick asked.

"The head and the heart are two different things," Monk explained, "but they work together. It is the head that allows the heart to beat. It is the heart that allows the head to work. Take away one of those things and you have a complete disaster. When the brain is functioning you hear the words that are being said and you can **decide **to respond accordingly. On the other hand when the heart is in overdrive it drowns out the words and that has deadly consequences."

"What happens," Warrick asked, "if it's the head that drowns out the heart?"

"Nothing that I want to think about," Monk said, "the head is the practical part of the person. The heart says, 'but I love her' and the head says, 'it doesn't matter. You can't do this'"  
Warrick smiled.

"I'm glad you listened to your heart instead of your head"

"Are you going to turn yourself in," Monk asked.  
Warrick was quiet for a minute.

"What do you think I should do," he asked.

"As the husband of the woman you were involved in killing," Monk said, "I want to say one thing. However as a GOD HELP ME, friend and a man who once was a father-"

"You were once a father?"

"Yes"

"You had a child?"

"I temporarily adopted a little boy named Tommy," Monk explained

"Why temporarily"

_Why is that any of your business, _Monk thought to himself but he found himself answering the question anyway.

"I knew that I wasn't the best father for him. I loved him too much to keep him"

"I think," Warrick said, "You would have made a great father to that little boy"  
Monk smiled encouragingly at Warrick.

"Thank you," he said, "anyway as a father I understand that your child needs you"

"Mr.-"

"Adrian"

"Right, Adrian can I ask you a question?"  
Adrian nodded.

"The woman that was hired to portray your wife… the one that was in the papers years ago… what would you have done if it was really her?"

"Honestly," Monk said, "I would have probably- well I would have known there was a reason she did what she did and I would have had a favor called in."

"You can do that?"

"I… in some cases," he said, "I would have gotten the case dropped"  
The silence was deafening. Adrian knew what Warrick was thinking but he just couldn't go that far. Lark, on the other hand needed both her parents.

"Okay," he said tiredly, "but I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her"

"I know that," Warrick said  
Monk sighed inwardly. He couldn't help it that he didn't trust Warrick fully.  
He understood that the man was desperate. He might have acted the same way if the shoes were on the other feet.

"They'll be putting me under soon," Monk said, "So I am going to have to continue this conversation later"  
Warrick nodded.

"Oh," he said, "before it's too late," and he went over to Monk and hugged him. Monk shuttered and had to keep from doing it outwardly. Warrick handed him a wipe.

"I know you like them," Warrick said with a grin

"Yes I do," Monk acknowledged.  
As Warrick started to walk away Monk called out, "don't… don't turn yourself in. Lark needs you"  
Left alone in his hospital room he smiled as Trudy appeared to him.

"Well I never thought I would see this day come"

"What day," he asked her smiling

"The day when my husband got tender with a man that he hates"

"See that's the thing True. I don't hate him, not anymore"  
She looked at him with pride in her eyes.

"Okay now I **really **thought I would never see that day"

"You're not mad that I don't hate him are you," he asked

"Mad? Adrian you finally **get **it. I can't tell you anything specific but you will be rewarded for what you're doing"

"I will"

"Yes you will"

"How?"

"That's specific. I can't tell you specific"

"Can you tell me when?"  
"After you come out of the hospital," Trudy said

"So what is it," he asked

"I can't tell you Adrian," she said

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Sure. It's something that you have wanted for a long time."

"That must be you then," he said with a playful smile  
She didn't answer.

"Trudy?"  
Again she just smiled.

"I love you," she told him.  
The doctor came in.

"Okay Mr. Monk," he said, "We're going to put you to sleep now"

"PUT ME TO SLEEP," Monk freaked out

"Just give you some medicine to make you fall asleep"

"Will I wake up"

"Of course you will"  
The next thing he knew he was out cold.


	14. Mr Monk and The End

Adrian felt totally at ease. He was in the middle of nothingness… relaxed, happy and feeling very comfortable. He knew when he woke up he would feel differently but he had no qualms about what he was doing. This child needed this so badly. It was a matter of life and death.  
He didn't know yet how very much a matter of life and death it was. Adrian Monk went into an endless sleep. He had a bad reaction to the medication they gave to him. Somehow he wasn't afraid.  
As soon as he saw himself in white nothingness with Trudy by his side he instantly knew what happened. He had died during the operation.

"Is Lark okay," he asked with a smile.

"She is," Trudy assured him.

"Are they still working on me," he asked.

"Yes darling," she told him

"I don't have to go back do I?"  
Smiling she shook her head.

"Your time of trials and hardships is over," he said, "You put a family together. I have waited so long to be with you again and now we can be together. Now we can finally enter heaven"

"Didn't you enter long ago," he asked her  
She shook her head.

"Do you remember," she asked him, "what I told you once"

"Um… you told me a lot of things," he said

"I told you that whenever you needed me I would always be there and that whenever we are together we are complete."  
Adrian did remember that from an event that had taken place when they were both alive. They **both **went through a tough time and before it began she whispered to him,

"Darling it's alright. We are together and as long as we are together we are complete. We can get through anything when we're together."  
That calmed him down tremendously. Trudy had always been able to see the good in everything even if there was no good to be seen. One time they were having a debate about something and she proposed they flip a coin to decide. He won but **as always **he could never not let her have her way. As always he caved. He was like, "I thought about it and you're right"  
What else was new? When wasn't she right? In his eyes she was always right. She could be wrong and she would still be right. He idolized her.

"Will Natalie and Julie and everyone be okay," he asked her.  
_That's just like him, _Trudy thought proudly, _even in his own death he's more concerned about others then himself._

"Yes of course," she told him.

"Trudy," he asked, "What's heaven like?"

"I don't know yet," she admitted, "but from what I have heard it is supposed to be perfect. The most important thing, whatever it's like is that we're together."

As long as we're together we're complete," Monk and Trudy finished off together. Then they went to be together forever in their perfect world.

A.N.: For those of you who might be mad at me for killing off Monk, I had a request that he be reunited with Trudy and her coming back was a little too "been there done that" so I decided to bring **him **to her.


End file.
